character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mask (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary The Mask, also known as Big Head, is the anti-hero/villain protagonist of the Dark Horse comic book series The Mask. The story initially revolves around a magical mask which gives any wearer limitless power and an altered appearance, characterized by a large set of teeth and an enlarged, green-colored head. The mask affects the personality of the wearer by removing all personal social inhibitions, causing the wearer to become insane. In the original comic stories, characters who wore the Mask would become dangerous and cruel antiheroes with ultraviolent tendencies, even if this was not the wearer's original intention. The title of the comic book originally referred to the mask itself and not the character it unleashed. In early stories, the character was referred to as Big Head; it was not until the films and television series that the character became known as The Mask. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, goes up to 1-A Name: The Mask Origin: Dark Horse Comics Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Various Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-High, goes up to Low-Godly, possibly High-Godly), Toon Force, Teleportation, Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can produce almost any desired object seemingly out of nowhere), Shapeshifting (Can take the form of other individuals, as well as materialize new clothes and develop new physical features), minor Transmutation (Transformed a balloon animal into a submachine gun. Turned a cigarette into a bomb. Transfigured a sniper scope into a kaleidoscope. Turned his own fingerprints into pictures of Halloween characters.), Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Requires an outside source of electricity), Summoning (Called forth a small army of beings in a fight with Walter), minor Physics Manipulation (Completely halted a freefall), Teleportation, Reality Warping, Breaking the Fourth Wall, high Resistance to pain, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 6), Magnetism Manipulation (via a giant magnet), Resistance to poison, Fire Manipulation (Can make trails of fire), Broadway Force, Magic, Text Manipulation (Made Lobo eat his own words), Homing Attack (His eyes can track an opponent), Portal Creation, Breath Attack, Energy Projection (Via this and this), Enhanced Senses (Can sniff what type of poison fills a dart), Rage Power (Via this), Water Manipulation (Via this), Nigh-Omnipotence Attack Potency: Universe level+, goes up to Outerversal (Can destroy the universe as a game. Fought on par with Lobo, who can fight Superman and also imps) Speed: Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant (Can keep up with Lobo) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Universal+, goes up to Outerversal Durability: Universe level+, goes up to Outerverse level Stamina: Nigh-limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Can carry any weapon he chooses Intelligence: Variable. Can be smart at times, but is usually insane Weaknesses: Extremely psychotic and impulsive. Possesses mediocre long-term tactical abilities, often making decisions without giving much thought to the repercussions that might follow as a result. The wearer's powers stem from the mask itself; tricking the wearer into taking off the mask will result in said wearer losing their powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1